The following relates generally to luring fish, and more specifically to luring fish with an artificial bait. Sports fishermen may use bait to attract fish. Artificial bait may use movement, vibration, and visual appearance to lure fish. Artificial bait may be similar in form to the prey species of the fish to be baited. In some cases, the bait may be made to appeal to a fish's curiosity or aggression.
However, in some cases, a fishing line may pull through a bait, which may damage the bait, prevent fish from being caught by a hook, or detach the bait from the line, which may lead to loss or damage to the bait, fish, or fishing equipment. Thus, there is a need in the art for a bait that prevents the line from pulling through the bait.